When a user of an enterprise electronically interacts with an object of the enterprise, which may be another user, a file, an email, a web page, or some other item, it may be beneficial to provide the user with a listing of other objects that the user may want or need to interact with. It may be difficult to provide recommendations to users regarding objects in an enterprise context for several reasons, one may be that few links between such objects exist. Therefore, attempting to identify a object of an enterprise's computer system that may be associated with another object, and worthy of recommendation to a user, may be difficult and unlikely to provide the user with useful recommendations.